Loss of the FBW7 tumor suppressor gene has previously been reported to be associated with various types of human cancers, including breast cancer, colon cancer, and T-cell acute lymphoblastic leukemia. The molecular mechanism by which FBW7 functions as a tumor suppressor has not been elucidated, however.